Yule Ball
by Nicole11
Summary: This is what I think really happened before Fred asked Angelina to the ball. Short and cute. Rating for language (just to be safe). PLEASE REVIEW!


Summary: This is a short story that takes place right before Fred asks Angelina to the Yule Ball (Goblet of Fire). It is just a bunch of Fred and Angelina fluff. It's really cute so REVIEW please!  
  
Disclaimer: This story and it's characters and the settings and the little part in the end that I take right out of the book all belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fred, the ball's in a few days, who are you taking?" George asked his brother one day during lunch.  
  
"Well, I want to go with Angelina. But I don't know how to ask her." Fred said gloomily.  
  
"Just do what I did with Katie. Write her a poem or something. Girls love that romantic shit." George said.  
  
"A poem?" Fred asked with dislike.  
  
"Trust me." Said George.  
  
So later that day, Fred found Angelina just outside of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Fred, do you have a date to the ball yet?" Angelina asked casually.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good," Fred said, searching through his robe pocket. "I wrote you a poem." He said with a smile, handing her a small piece of parchment. Angelina gave him a quizzing look as she unfolded the paper. It said:  
  
I took my love and I took it down Climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill Well, the landslide brought me down. Oh mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
  
"Deep, huh?" Fred asked with a victory smile.  
  
"This is the 'Landslide' song." Angelina said, shaking her head and crumpling up the note. "You didn't write this, the Dixie Chicks did."  
  
"Damn it! I didn't think you listened to country." Fred said, smacking himself in the head.  
  
Angelina laughed a little and said, "Nice try. But stop being something your not." She turned to the Fat Lady and said, "Fairy dust."  
  
"So you didn't like it?" Fred asked.  
  
Angelina playfully smiled and said, "Next time, be yourself. and don't rip off of other people's songs." With a laugh, Angelina walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Fred stood there for a few moments, thinking about what Angelina had said. He finally came back to reality when the Fat Lady said in an irritated voice, "Dear, are you coming in or not?"  
  
That night Fred and George went down to the common room to ask Ron if they could borrow his owl for some 'business' (sending threats to Bagman about their money). As soon as they came down the stairs, Fred spotted his little brother over by Harry and Hermione. Ron's eyebrows were singed from when his Exploding Snaps card castle exploded.  
  
"Nice look, Ron. go well with you dress robes, that will." George laughed. Fred and him sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.  
  
"Ron, can we borrow Pidwidgeon?" George asked.  
  
"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"  
  
"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.  
  
"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.  
  
"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.  
  
"Nose out Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So. you lot got dates for the ball yet?"  
  
"Nope," said Ron.  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.  
  
"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.  
  
"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.  
  
"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"  
  
"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"  
  
Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.  
  
"What?" she called back.  
  
"Want to come to the ball with me?"  
  
Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.  
  
"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.  
  
"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."  
  
He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on."  
  
Once Fred and George had left the common room, George asked, "What was that? That wasn't romantic."  
  
"I know," Fred said with a little laugh. "but it was me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Lame ending, I know, but what did you expect?! The song part is, of course, from the Dixie Chicks song 'Landslide.' And, of course, you know what part is out of the book. I revised one sentence so that it fit with my story. No big deal. Sooooo. did you like it?!?!?! REVIEW damn it!!!!!! 


End file.
